1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vaporizing liquid fuels and mixing air with the vaporized fuel for spark ignition in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the great commercial uses today of spark ignition internal combustion engines is a power source for automobiles. In recent times increased emphasis has been placed upon improving the economy of these engines. I.e., to improve the miles per gallon of gas obtained by the automobile. Many of the engines today are of high displacement and, therefore, are high powered, being designed for speeds higher than allowed today. As a consequence their fuel consumption is also high; therefore, the desirability of lowering fuel consumption has greatly increased. The common method of the mixture of the fuel and air is to inject the liquid fuel as a spray in the ambient temperature air stream and flowing the liquid fuel along the interior walls of the intake manifold to the intake valves of the engine from which there is an uneven flow of fuel into the cylinders of the engine. Although a great deal of design has been made as to the construction and shape of the intake manifold, there is still an uneven flow of liquid fuel into the various cylinders.